When In Paris
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: Many questions are posed in the "most romantic" city in the world.


The sun was shining brightly in the sky above Paris, the bright blue was uninterrupted as there was not a single cloud in sight. The warm temperature of the city streets ensured that although it was only spring, the majority of residents and tourists alike were in their summer clothing.

Tourist coaches were scattered around the bottom of the famous landmark; The Eiffel Tower and security guards wandered around as they did their job of protecting those around them. People were lined up around metal fences and the queues extended out of the barriers and snaked around the base of the tower. Children were laughing, teens were taking 'selfies', adults were pressed against each other in their embraces despite the warm weather, there still seemed to be a slight breeze that blew through and there were elderly couples with their hands in each others hands as they waited to get to the front of the queue.

Tourists jumped around on the lawn nearby in an attempt to make their photos appear like they were jumping over the tower, standing on top of the peak or even holding it in the palms of their hands. Others were simply posing in a loving embrace with some simply choosing to kiss. A few had chosen it as the perfect spot to propose to their loved one.

There was a dark haired man wearing jeans and a shirt, kneeling down holding the hand of his soon to be fiance; a beautiful blonde woman with bright blue eyes. The woman wore a simple summer dress with flowers around the bottom of it along with white sandals that matched the clothing she wore, her hair was hooked up in a high ponytail and there were signs of a small baby bump if you looked close enough. Her hand was over her mouth, her eyes brimming with tears and her head nodding at the question he had clearly posed.

Nearby a few children played leap frog, a group of teens were laying on the grass as they played music through one of their cell phones, a small family were eating a picnic, and an elderly couple were sat on a bench.

At the very top of the tower, at the summit of The Eiffel Tower was a honey blonde woman wearing a pair of dark blue designer jeans with an elegant silk blouse and a pair of flat sandals on her feet. Although flat shoes were not her usual wear, she had known that the day would involve a lot of walking and her lover had insisted that high heels were not a great idea. Her back was to the view of the Parisian landscape, her hand pressed over her mouth as she nodded with tears falling down her cheeks. Happy tears. Her eyes were focused on the woman before her.

In front of her, on her knees was a dark haired Detective whose curly hair blew with the breeze that blew through the cage that surrounded the top of the tower, her hand was gripping that of the Medical Examiner that stood in front of her and her smile was the brightest it had ever been. The question had been posed and she couldn't help but grin at the nodding of her speechless fiance.

Jane stood up and wrapped her arms around the beautiful blonde in her arms, and kissed her softly upon the lips. "Yes", Maura said softly, before kissing her again, "Yes….yes...yes...yes", each repetition of the positive response was punctuated by a gentle and loving kiss.

The two happy women smiled bright to one another before seeking each others lips in a searing kiss, a kiss to start the new chapter in their lives and a promise of forever.

"I love you", Jane whispered gently into the ear of her fiance, as she held the woman close to her, her arms wrapped tightly around her.

Maura grinned, "I love you too", she said in response as she buried her head against the woman, closing her eyes gently at the feeling of being in her arms and enjoying the moment of happiness with the woman she was soon to marry. The woman she had always wanted to marry.

Jane's hand went out to take hold of the camera that the tourist beside her had in her hands, the woman had volunteered to take photos of the event for her. An event she would never forget. "Thank you", she said softly to the woman.

"No problem", she said softly in reply to the Detective, "Maybe someone will do the same for us one day". The silver haired man behind her shook his head with a smirk, when she looked at him with a grin on her face.

"Come on Jen, let's go", the man said softly to the red headed woman who had been their photographer for the proposal, "Otherwise you won't get to see that loof stuff you wanted to before we leave".

The green eyed woman shook her head, "The Louvre, Jethro", she said with a shake of her head making the couple laugh softly and the smirk to reappear on the man's face. "Congratulations", she said to the both of them before she left with a smile upon her face.

That green eyed, red headed woman would get the proposal she wanted from the man she loved, the man who she had been to Paris with years before but the proposal would not be at the top of the Eiffel Tower. Instead the proposal would be in front of her favourite painting at the Louvre, after it had closed with a private dining experience that he had set up months before.


End file.
